


Rumour has it

by puppybusby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, brief mention of dackson, confident Allison, not really sure what else to tag so this is just to make it look like i really thought this through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're very forward aren't you?” Lydia smirked<br/>Allison waggled her eyebrows “I guess it must be that Gryffindor bravery”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour has it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollandperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandperfection/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [Hollandperfection](http://hollandperfection.tumblr.com/) like a month ago but then i totally forgot to post it because i'm a loser like that
> 
> Title from that Adele song with the same name

 

“Lydia Martin” A voice greeted from somewhere behind her. Lydia stopped at the bottom of the staircase and looked up, heart catching in her throat as the owner of the voice descends the stairs gracefully   
Allison Argent  
Allison Argent with her perfect hair and dimples and that jawline and those gorgeous brown eyes  
Allison stops right beside her and smiles “Hi” she adjusts the red and gold scarf around her neck and okay, even her voice sounds like something made by angels  
“Hey” Lydia greets, desperately trying not to show that her brain is failing in coming up with anything else to say  
Allison's smile only grows as she gestures vaguely with her left hand “Carry your books?” She asks, Lydia looks down at the stack of books in her arms   
“Um.. Sure” She manages as Allison takes the books from her, easily supporting them in her arms, Lydia is thankful, Danny had asked her to meet him by the clock tower and she wasn't sure she could carry the stack of the books they needed for their project their alone  
“Allison by the way”  
“What?”   
“My name, Allison, Allison Argent” Allison beams as they fall into step beside each other  
Lydia laughs “I know who you are”  
“You do?” Allison sounds surprised  
Lydia stops and pins Allison with an unimpressed glare, Allison falters in her movements and meets Lydia's gaze with one of confusion “You're the seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you're said to be the next Viktor Krum for crying out loud” Allison laughs, dimples flashing as she ducks her head and Lydia finds it positively adorable “You're basically a celebrity”  
“I wouldn't say that” Allison muses, adjusting the books in her grip as she walks up to Lydia and the pair fall into step once more “It's not a big deal”  
“And then you had your romance with that Hufflepuff kid, McCall-”  
“We never dated!” Allison interrupted  
“Really?” Lydia hummed, she noticed more students stopping and watching the two of them walk through the corridors “That's what I heard anyway” she added, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice, honestly, if you didn't have at least a little crush on Allison Argent, you had to be some form of idiot, some people thought she was part veela, what with the way everybody seemed to fawn over her  
“Well” Allison drawled, tilting her head to the side to give Lydia a lopsided grin “I think maybe you're listening to the wrong rumours Lydia” Allison sing songed  
“Wait” Lydia stopped again, Allison frowned down at her  
“Do you always have to stop? Cause we can just sit down-”  
“How do you know my name?” Lydia asked  
Allison shrugged “You're well known”  
“Hardly” Lydia rolled her eyes, she led them to the courtyard beside the clock tower and sat down on a bench, she was beginning to regret not bringing her scarf- maybe Danny would lend her his when he showed up (probably entertaining a certain gentlemen caller in his dorm room again- seriously, she regretted introducing him and Jackson sometimes) Allison set the books down and took the seat beside her and Lydia could see Allison's eyes flickering over her face, studying her intently   
“You're quite possibly the brightest witch to walk these halls since Hermione Granger herself, honestly I can't understand why nobody thought to mix physics and chemistry to their magic and potions”  
Lydia made a sound of surprise, Allison was a pureblood, descended from a long line of Slytherins (there was another rumour that she was the first Gryffindor in her family, that her grandfather and aunt had ties to the dark lord. But Allison never mentioned it and nobody ever asked her) so her knowledge of muggle subjects was a turn in events, Allison grinned at her “What? I can't know about this stuff?”  
“No, you can, but how?”  
Another shrug “I pay attention”  
“To what?”  
“To you”   
“You're very forward aren't you?” Lydia smirked  
Allison waggled her eyebrows “I guess it must be that Gryffindor bravery”  
“Yeah I’ll bet” Lydia smirked  
“Now, I know all about your intelligence, is it safe to assume you have a razor sharp wit?”  
“Wouldn't you like to know?”  
“Oh I would” Allison leant forward and rested her chin in her hand “I really would”  
Lydia felt herself blush and forced herself to look away from Allison's piercing brown eyes, she heard the girl laugh beside her “So Lydia” Allison draws out her name “Will you come to the game tomorrow?”  
“You're playing against Slytherin right?”  
Allison nods, fidgeting with the end of her scarf and if Lydia didn't know better, she'd say the girl was _nervous._ Realisation seemed to dawn on Lydia  
“Allison Argent, are you asking me on a date?” she asked, smiling softly  
“What? No!” Allison sounded almost offended and Lydia was regretting everything, like seriously, abort mission, run now, save yourself “What kind of date would that be? I wouldn't even be there with you” Allison continues with a small frown, interrupting Lydia's panic “No” She shakes her head and a grin spreads across her face “But I was thinking maybe you should come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend”   
“Hogsmeade” Lydia repeated  
“Yeah, a date, with me. To Hogsmeade”  
“You're asking me out on a date?” Lydia asked, she needed to make sure she wasn't hearing things  
“Yep” Allison nodded  
“Next week?”  
“Well I can't cancel the game” Allison scratched her head “I would If I could but I'm pretty sure Boyd would kill me if I did” She adds with a laugh. Lydia watches as Allison's eyes flash mischievously “Or...” she looks thoughtful for a moment “You could accompany me to the astronomy tower after the game?”  
“That place is out of bounds” Lydia points out  
“So?”   
“So... if we get caught then we get in trouble”   
Allison grins again and leans in impossibly close “That's part of the fun”   
Lydia felt her blush grow darker “Well, how could I say no to that?”  
Allison laughed again and Lydia felt herself returning it tenfold  
“Also I’m going to kiss you now”   
Before Lydia could protest, Allison was closing the distance between them, her lips closing over her own and Lydia feels something warm loop around her neck, when Allison pulls away, some of Lydia's lip gloss smudged over her lips Lydia finds Allison's scarf around her neck   
“To keep you warm” Allison says by way of explanation, she looks smug   
“Well, I can only imagine the rumours that come from this” Lydia mutters, Allison barks a surprised laugh and leans in for another kiss, one that Lydia was expecting this time and returned gladly   
“Good” Allison murmurs when they break apart “Don't forget to cheer for me Lydia Martin” She waves a hand over her shoulder as she walks away, robe swaying in the gentle breeze

  
  
Danny shows up ten minutes later and raises an eyebrow at the red and gold scarf around her neck  
“Did she finally ask you out then?”  
“What?” Lydia's eyebrows shot up  
“Allison Argent, she asked you out right?”  
“Yeah- how did you know?”  
“It's been literally the talk of the school for weeks how she has a massive crush on you”  
“Really?”  
“Do you not listen to the rumours?”  
Lydia laughs after a moment “I think I just listen to the wrong ones”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also i totally have a much longer Hogwarts AU with an actual plot planned   
> But sshhh... that's a long way away yet because so much Allydia


End file.
